Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to messaging systems in which a message drafting interface is presented with contacts and, more particularly, to messaging systems in which contacts are presented based on a related project. A user may select one or more of the contacts in the message drafting interface to add them as recipients of a message.
Background of Related Art
Generally, in messaging systems, such as email client applications, contacts are shown as a single group. The contacts may be arranged alphabetically, based on frequency of interaction, and/or some other metric known in the art.